


gone with the waves

by stilljunhui (acyria)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beach Setting, Jinyoung is shook, M/M, Mark is hot, same tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acyria/pseuds/stilljunhui
Summary: Jinyoung gets lost in the eyes of a boy with sea and wind tousled hair, with movement like the waves, and just like summer, is really hot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written in 2015

Normally, Park Jinyoung doesn't like the beach. He was not a fan of getting sand on every article of clothing he wore, _especially_ inside his shoes because he never did have a tolerance for feeling uncomfortable. There was also the fact that going to the beach usually meant that it was summer, which meant is was hot, and he just doesn't see the logic of why people enjoy burning themselves under the sun when they could be enjoying a day inside with airconditioning. 

All of this, and more, came out of Jinyoung's mouth and into the ears of his friends, namely Jackson and Youngjae. Jackson was behind the wheel of the car as they headed towards the beach. He regretted allowing Jinyoung ride shotgun but then figured no matter where he sat, he still would have flapped his mouth away like no tomorrow. Youngjae was smart enough to eventually fall asleep and spare himself from listening to Jinyoung complain. 

" _Bro,_ " Jackson started to say. "You'll enjoy the beach this time. We're staying over my friend's place, remember? It's not like we'll be aircondition-less the whole time." 

"Good, or else I would have gladly wasted your car's battery." 

Jinyoung ignored the amused laugh he got in return, because he was actually very serious about his claim. His thoughts wandered back to when Jackson was coaxing him out of bed with promises that they were going to a land of adventure and fun and good food (that one did the trick, really) only to feel betrayed once the word "beach" was said. 

"Don't be such a beach about it," Jackson quipped before he dragged Jinyoung completely out of bed. "You already agreed! It's only for two days." 

He sulked in his seat further as the thoughts came back to him. Then again, what else was there to do in summer, really? Jinyoung contemplated on that a bit until he realized the car stopped and Jackson was shouting at Youngjae to wake up. 

 

 

 

Jackson's friend, Jaebum, was helpful and friendly enough. He had a bright smiley face as he greeted them, dressed in surfer shorts and a loose, sleeveless shirt that just screamed summer. He doesn't look like he lived around the beach though- his skin was still on the pale side. Jackson quickly informed the rest that Jaebum only lived in his beach house during the summer, and everything made more sense after that. 

Youngjae was particularly really excited at the idea that the beach was literally right there.

"You can smell the waves," he said excitedly, eliciting a laugh from Jaebum and a half-hearted smile from Jinyoung. 

After they were all settled in, Jaebum invited them over to hang on the beach. It felt rude to say no to a person he just met, so Jinyoung had tagged along, armed with one of those huge umbrellas, a beach towel, a bottle of sunscreen, and a pair of shades. He was determined to _at least_ not burn himself, since not getting sand on himself was already a lost cause. The moment they stepped foot outside of the beach house, Jinyoung was greeted by the tiny gritty pieces entering his sandals and he cursed their existence silently.

Jackson must have noticed his discomfort, because he laughed as Jinyoung shook the sand out of his shoes desperately.

"I'm kind of sorry," he grinned. "But just kind of."

Jinyoung rolled his eyes at him and considered throwing sand at his face, but decided against it.

They settled down on a spot near the center of the beach. Surprisingly, the beach wasn't that packed with people. Maybe because it was considered to be off the regular path, or maybe it was because a much wider, and more popular beach was just 15 minutes away. Jinyoung considered it was the latter. He definitely didn't complain though. The lack of people gave the impression that the air surrounding him was cooler (even if it was still really hot, regardless.)

"We're going to surf," Jackson announced when all their beach equipment was set down. He had his surfboard in hand, and so did Jaebum. "Wanna come with?"

"No."

"Yes."

Jinyoung looked at Youngjae in surprise, "you know how to surf?"

Youngjae shrugged and smiled sheepishly in return, "I can always learn."

"Awesome," Jaebum commented. "There's a shop that rents boards over there, we can go get you one."

Jinyoung watched his friends walk away until they were tiny specks on the shore. He shifted his shades to the top of his head, before squinting at the harsh glare of sunlight that came his way and shifted it back to his eyes again. He moved his towel a little closer to the opened umbrella, and laid himself down. He had slathered sunscreen on himself earlier on even if he already had no plans of being under the sun at all. Just as a precaution. The weather was warm and prickly, and he already felt some sweat beads dripping down his forehead and it took all of his willpower not to run back to the beach house and chill on the bed instead. He was already at the beach. Might as well try and enjoy it.

His thoughts were ruined when a wave of sand fell on his face.

"What the--" 

Jinyoung realized it was a bad move to open his mouth because some of the said sand entered his mouth, and he quickly sat up to spit it out aggressively. Luckily his shades covered his eyes, so none got into his eyes, but still he had to take them off because his precious shades had sand all over them as well. A million curses entered his head and were about to come out until he heard a voice from above.

"I'm so sorry, oh my God, I really didn't mean to, dude I'm so sorry."

Jinyoung squinted his eyes as he looked up and was greeted first of all, by the sunlight he had tried so hard to avoid. However his problem with the sun went away just as quickly because soon a shadow loomed above him, blocking it. His eyes adjusted, and soon he found himself staring right at a fully formed, definitely well developed six-pack. The six bumps of muscle on the stranger's stomach glistened and for a moment, Jinyoung forgot he was annoyed. Until the abs disappeared and instead, were replaced by two beautiful brown eyes and well, he found it hard to complain about that too. 

"Uhm, I'm sorry, are you okay?"

The deep, unfamiliar voice managed to snap Jinyoung back to his senses. He got a good look at the person who just ruined his peace- messy brown hair, lovely eyes, a wonderfully toned bare chest, delicious abs, and... what just happened again? He took in his surroundings for a few seconds- sand on his beach towel, sand somewhere in his hair, and a volleyball lodged in the sand beside the area where his head had been resting on the said beach towel. 

Oh. Right. A spray of sand.

Jinyoung figured he should be annoyed, mad even at what happened, but for some reason there was this little voice in his head that went "accidents happen, forgive the gorgeous guy" and so he decided to give a small smile instead.

"I'm fine. Is that your ball?"

"Oh, yeah, I was playing with some of the other guys and it kind of got out of hand," the stranger chuckled, "literally."

Jinyoung reached over and grabbed the ball from the sand, ignoring how bits of it fell on his shorts, and handed it out. The male before him looked amused for a moment, but took the ball in his hands. He straightened up from his original slightly bent down position, while Jinyoung took note that his tan skin was probably an after effect of living in the beach his whole life. A beach boy then, he figured. Nice. 

Beach Boy (as Jinyoung will now label him in his head because he doesn't know his name yet, but would really like to) looked like he was about to speak, but then one of the guys near the courts started shouting something Jinyoung couldn't really hear properly, but Beach Boy seemed to understand it. He smiled a little apologetically, and spoke again.

"I'm being called back. I'm sorry again," he gave a quick grin, showing a flash of canines, before jogging off. Jinyoung took note that he was barefoot. On the beach. On the hot sand. Yep, definitely 100% a beach boy. 

Jinyoung would have fallen back on the beach towel, but there was the small fact that it was slightly covered in sand. Actually, close to his whole body was already covered in sand, and the fact that he was suddenly aware of it made him feel every little sand particle that clung onto his skin, and he absolutely hated it. He squinted at the waves and noticed that the three surfing figures he was expecting were no longer there. Instead, he was greeted by more sand being kicked onto his legs.

"What the--"

"Looking for us?" Jackson's face appeared in his line of sight and Jinyoung lightly batted his head away, earning an exaggerated hurt look from the other boy. 

"Ouch," he whined. "And to think I'm here to deliver good news."

"You delivered sand on my legs, that news better be good or I will personally shove sand up your--"

"Alright," Youngjae interrupted, shoving his body in front of Jackson. "Enough bickering, he came to tell you we'll be heading back to the house now."

Jaebum, who had been watching the scene with an amused smile, chuckled and agreed. They all helped in carrying their stuff back to the beach house. As they walked back, Jinyoung purposely stayed away from Jackson because he was certain that the other boy won't even think twice about sticking his wet, sandy body on his friend. Back in Jaebum's house, they all went their separate ways into their respective rooms. Jackson had wondered out loud by the house had so many rooms, and Jaebum had explained that it was pretty much built for friends to come over. 

Jinyoung thanked whoever came up with that idea, because soon he had stripped himself of his sandy clothes and quickly scrubbed himself clean. The worst part was getting the sand out of his hair- but doing so only reminded him of the boy he had "met" earlier. It made him consider that maybe the beach wasn't that bad after all. He only had one more day of it left anyway.

 

 

 

 

Jinyoung took back whatever thoughts he had about the beach being better. It was still a terrible place to be. Yesterday's sunlight and happiness was exchanged today with a gloomier weather. Grey clouds covered the sky, and the air was significantly chillier. It was normal, Jaebum had said, and he was certain it won't rain. Regardless of the weather and probably impending doom, Jaebum still brought them out because Jackson insisted. The latter also didn't take no for an answer, and got Youngjae (even he wanted to stay inside) and Jinyoung to join them outside, even making sure Jaebum locked the door to make sure they can't escape back inside. 

Youngjae eventually caved and joined them in the waves, but Jinyoung remained steadfast in his decision of staying on the shore. 

He did stay closer to the water this time though, and didn't bring the huge umbrella along since there was no sun anyway. He kept the beach towel, however, now clean and free from sand. Jinyoung was fairly surprised when Jaebum sat down beside him. Jackson was swimming in the sea with Youngjae splashing around near the shallow areas.

"Not swimming with Jackson?" Jinyoung asked conversationally.

"Nah," Jaebum replied. "Maybe later. You look pretty lonely here, man."

Jinyoung allowed himself to chuckle, "I'm alright. I don't mean to offend you or anything, but I just really hate the beach."

"Oh, he's not offended, but I sure am."

Jinyoung's spine prickled at the familiar voice. He felt himself tense up even more when someone slid into the space between Jaebum and Jinyoung. A familiar mop of brown hair came into view, and very, very bare shoulders. He heard Jaebum laugh, but he wasn't so sure because the other guy was currently covered by the wonderful figure of Beach Boy himself. He was still shirtless which just made Jinyoung wonder if he happened to be crazy because the air was cold, but then again, if the hot boy wanted to be shirtless then why not, right?

"Mark," Jaebum greeted, placing a hand on the other's shoulder. "This is Jinyoung, he's friends with Jackson. This here is Mark. He lives here, so I've met him before whenever I'm around. Jackson has too."

"Nice to officially meet you" Mark said cooly. He noticed the confused look on Jaebum's face and continued. "I hit a volleyball near him yesterday when I was playing with Bambam and Yugyeom and got sand all over him." 

"Oh that's why he was strangely covered in sand..."

At this point, however, Jinyoung had a thousand thoughts running through his mind. First of all, Jackson actually knew Beach B-- Mark? And he didn't say anything about being friends with such a fine looking specimen? Second, Mark was a really nice name and Jinyoung figured he could repeat the name over and over again and not get tired of it. Third, did Mark not feel cold at all with his body exposed? All this and more entered his head, only to disappear because Mark was staring at him.

"Did you say something?" Jinyoung blurted out suddenly, causing both Mark and Jaebum to chuckle a bit. 

"I did, Jinyoung," Mark said, catching Jinyoung by surprise because his name just came out of those lips. "I want to know what your problem is with the beach."

Mark had an amused little smirk playing on his lips; Jaebum excused himself to go play with Jackson and Youngjae in the water, mentioning how the weather is slowly warming up which means the water should be alright. Jinyoung definitely felt himself warm up but it wasn't because of the weather, but rather because he was now left alone with a still shirtless Mark. He realized with a small jolt that Mark was actually waiting for a reply.

"Well," Jinyoung started to say, shifting his eyes everywhere but on Mark's body. He settled for staring at the waves instead. "I just... really don't like the sand. Like, how it gets on everything."

Mark's eyebrows raised at that.

"So you must have hated me yesterday." 

"N-no!" Jinyoung shot back a bit too quickly. "Uhm, accidents happen, and all that..." 

"Hm," Mark grinned. "Alright. Any other reason?" 

"I don't like the sun," Jinyoung continued, eyes flickering towards Mark's sunkissed arms for a few seconds. "Or the general heat. And how the sand gets on everything. It's really usually the sand." 

"You know what? C'mon," Mark stood up and extended his arm to Jinyoung, who stared at the waiting hand with wide eyes and confusion expression on his face. Tentatively, he placed his hand on Mark's own, who gripped it tightly and raised him up.

"I'm going to make you love the beach."

 

 

 

Jinyoung didn't expect Mark's idea of "loving the beach" to mean wading into the waters. Jinyoung left his sandals on the shore as he tried not to trip over on anything, since Mark made it a point to continue holding onto his hand and was dragging him closer to the edge of the water. He cringed a little when he felt the wet sand seep between his toes, but he still couldn't do anything about it since really, letting go of Mark's hand seemed like the least likely thing he was willing to do at the moment.

Mark didn't stop walking until they were at least waist deep in the greenish-blue sea.

He also let go of Jinyoung's hand, which was disappointing.

The water around him was colder than he expected, so Jinyoung couldn't stop the scowl that appeared on his lips the moment he came in contact with it. His eyebrows furrowed together to further show his displeasure. Still, he heard a bright laugh beside him and Mark's face soon came into view again. He had a playful expression as he peered at Jinyoung.

"Aw, still don't like the beach?"

"I don't know which I hate more," Jinyoung said dryly. "The beach or its inhabitant."

When Mark laughed in reply, Jinyoung couldn't help but smile back a little. 

"The water is cold," Jinyoung complained a little. 

That earned him a wave of water splashing over his head. The salt water got into his eyes and he blinked it out furiously, while simultaneously trying not to shiver from the cold that hit his skin. Mark was laughing beside him; for some reason, Jinyoung thought he heard Jackson's laugh too. When his eyes finally adjusted properly, he did see Jackson beside Mark, an arm resting on the other's shoulder as he balanced himself from laughing too hard. Jaebum and Youngjae was around as well. Jinyoung groaned.

"I am going to get you for that, Mark."

The smirk on Mark's face widened.

"Bring it on, Jinyoung."

 

 

 

It was a long day.

Definitely longer than Jinyoung expected it to be, but in a good way. Eventually, they all got together for some beach fun. Water was splashed. Eventually wet sand even got into play, making them all sticky and dirty. Still, they all bonded somehow. Jackson had laughed at the "volleyball in the sand" story rather loudly. Jinyoung went into a bit of a shock when the two shared a fist bump because again, why didn't Jackson say anything about Mark? Youngjae was also introduced to Mark, who in turn, introduced his two other friends Bambam and Yugyeom. 

The two appeared on the beach scene having just woken up a few minutes earlier, deciding that the rare, cool weather complete with the relaxing scent of the sea made it a perfect day to sleep in. Mark shook his head at them. There was a quick bicker that passed between Bambam and Jaebum, who apparently knew each other as well, with the former complaining that _why wasn't everybody introduced to each other sooner?_

Jinyoung agreed with him 100%.

"Yugyeom here is a guest too," Bambam said, pointing to the tall boy. Yugyeom had young features and skin paler than Jaebum's, and a cute little smile whenever he spoke. He was Bambam's friend. Bambam on the other hand, had skin about the same sunkissed colour as Mark's, with hints of lighter areas showing through his sleeveless shirt. At least he wears a shirt, Jinyoung mused, still finding it hard to talk to Mark without having his eyes wander all over the other's body. It should be illegal to walk around the beach like that, but then again, it was a beach.

Night time fell, and soon all the boys had gathered around a large bonfire in the middle of the beach after they all got cleaned up. Jinyoung made sure there were enough mats to prevent sand getting everywhere. There was a sort of feast prepared by Jaebum himself, with grilled fish and other seafood. If anything, it was a last dinner sort of thing for Jinyoung and the rest, since they were heading back to the city (or civilization, as Jinyoung had said that received a small chuckle from Mark) the next morning. Despite his quips about still disliking the beach, Jinyoung _did_ enjoy the company however. It may or may not have had something to do with Mark.

The night wore on, and when the dinner was over, the boys still remained around their little bonfire. Or well, most of them remained around the bonfire. Jaebum, Jackson, and Bambam found themselves in a sort of dance battle, with Youngjae acting as their background music and Yugyeom watching happily from the side. Jinyoung sat a bit farther from them, realizing how there's sand under his feet but for some reason, it didn't bother him as much. 

"Are you finally enjoying?"

Mark's now-familiar voice creeped beside Jinyoung, and Jinyoung couldn't help by smile as he turned towards the boy. Now that it was night time, Mark had finally decided to wear a shirt. It was still a sleeveless shirt, however, so his arms were still exposed. For some reason, he looked just as good under the sun as he did under the warm glow of the fire. He had a gentle smile on his face, with his hair still mussed up by the wind in a partially wet fashion. Jinyoung couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah."

"Good," Mark inched himself closer beside Jinyoung. "How about staying some more then?"

Jinyoung hoped he didn't imagine the small look of hope that passed by Mark's face.

"Tempting," Jinyoung said cheekily. "But I only brought enough clothes to last two days."

"Oh," Mark said, and Jinyoung was sure this time that there was a disappointed tone in his voice. He bit back a smile, because it was rather cute to see Mark pout a little bit. It gave the the little voice of hope in his head a reason to shout at him that _yo this thing with beach boy might work._ Jinyoung didn't want to be arrogant, but he could dream a little that the really hot boy could be interested in him too, right? 

"Will you come back?" Mark asked again softly, and Jinyoung's heartbeat quickened its pace at that because the chances that Mark was interested in him had just increased and he wasn't sure how to handle it.

"I-if Jaebum would have us again," Jinyoung tried to joke, but it was hard considering the blush creeping up his cheeks. There was something about the way Mark stared at him, lips parted slightly, that made it hard to think. "The beach doesn't... seem... so bad..."

A pause.

Their lips were about to touch.

Jinyoung was certain of it. Really, it was like a scene in those movies where the bonfire in the background began to dim and the focus was brought to them, and their heads as it inched closer and closer together. His heart continued to beat faster in his chest.

Until a wave of sand hits the back of Jinyoung's head.

He didn't even have time to speak because laughter erupted from all around them. Mark groaned loudly.

"You guys promised you wouldn't ruin anything!" 

Of course it was Jackson who was behind the whole sand attack, and he was still laughing as he spoke, "we couldn't pass up the chance, sorry, Mark."

"Yeah," Jaebum smirked. "It's not our fault you guys decided to get it on right in the middle of the beach, in the middle of our party."

"You guys were busy," Mark shot back. "And what do you mean by get it on? We weren't doing anything, right, Jinyoung?"

"Uh, what?" Jinyoung took the time to look completely confused as he looked back and forth from Mark to Jackson, to the other guys surrounding them, because what just happened? He was torn between feeling really annoyed because _damnnit Jackson Wang we were about to kiss_ to being confused about whatever promise Mark mentioned.

Jackson still had that sly look on his face, "oh, we'll tell you some other time. Maybe when we come back."

"Uh, what?"

Jinyoung decided to look to Mark for answers, but the boy had a sheepish grin on his face, and maybe a hint of a blush on his face.

"It's a long story," Mark told him instead, before suddenly swooping in to peck at his cheek, leaving Jinyoung with his mouth open in shock for a moment. 

"Everything will be explained if you promise to return to the beach," he continued, subtly wrapping an arm around Jinyoung's shoulder, making the other boy lean in to his body by instinct, and causing the other guys to make cat calls at them. Jinyoung easily ignored the others however, as Mark's warm skin came in contact with his, and suddenly he understood how the other boy could dress so lightly even in the cool weather. He was just naturally hot, Jinyoung figured. 

"I'll make sure to return then."

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work and would like to support me, please consider buying me coffee! https://ko-fi.com/stilljunhui


End file.
